Ultimo polvo
by tutuu
Summary: ¿Cuando todo acabó? Apenas el día de ayer veíamos el atardecer desde la punta de la torre Eiffel, Comenzaste a hablar, me quede callado y te escuche hasta el final,mi infidelidad es tu as bajo la manga para terminar con este juego que a durado cerca de dos años... y es por eso que e venido esta noche, para que nos demos un ultimo polvo...


**Ultimo polvo**

¿Cuando todo acabó? Apenas el día de ayer veíamos el atardecer desde la punta de la torre Eiffel, observábamos el sol ocultándose frente a nosotros, como el cielo azul empezaba a tomar una tonalidad amarilla, le siguió el anaranjado y después un leve toque de rosa, hasta que aquel enorme y ardiente astro termino de ocultarse y las estrellas, enviadas de la luna comenzaron a tomar el cielo bajo su poder, preparándolo para la llegada de su reina.

Comenzaste a hablar, me quede callado y te escuche hasta el final, me recordaste el pasado, ahora entiendes que eso a quedado atrás, pero supongo que no te resulta tan fácil de superar, ¿Cómo olvidar mi infidelidad con aquel marinero de cabellos azul turquesa?

Y esa es tu principal excusa, mi infidelidad es tu as bajo la manga para terminar con este juego que a durado cerca de dos años, preparaste el terreno, seleccionaste tus cartas, practicaste las palabras que dirías, y ahora finalmente as terminado, has ganado la partida, tomas todo el dinero sobre la mesa, todo lo que vivimos junto, te levantas y te marchas… ¿este es el final? Creo que si…

Ahora que me encuentro solo, sentado en el balcón de mi departamento, me pongo a pensar, a recordad lo sucedido este ultimo par de años, volteo al interior de mi habitación y veo una foto de nosotros dos en disneyland, sabes, creo que, no estuvimos tan mal, probamos que un exitoso policía como tu, podía andar con un ex mafioso idiota y mujeriego.

los momentos hermosos que juntos pasamos siempre perdurarán, ninguno de los dos podrá borrarlos de su memoria, ahora tu me dices:

"entiéndeme de una ves por favor, que aunque sienta dolor al terminar con todo esto, con esta relación que duro años, esto debe de acabar…"

Desde que te conozco soy un hombre mejor, me has cambiado, aun sigo siendo el mismo alce idiota, pero ya no soy mas un ratero, un mafioso, abandone a los mapaches por ti, me aleje de esas amistades de toda la vida por ti súper héroe incompetente…

Creí que indudablemente podía botarte de repente, que yo te podía terminar cuando quisiera, pensé que te tenia comiendo de la palma de mi mano… estaba equivocado, pues has sido tú quien me ha botado, me has arrojado lejos de tu vida.

en estos momentos estoy enfrente del edificio en que vives, con mi mirada fija en tu apartamento, saco un juego de llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón, quiero darte una despedida, que recuerdes toda la vida, esta noche he venido tan solo a tu departamento, abro la puerta y paso a su interior, e venido aquí a que nos demos el último polvo.

me adentro en la oscuridad, camino hasta tu dormitorio, donde te encuentras, profundamente dormido, entregado a Morfeo y en bandeja de plata para mi, quizás parezca pedir demasiado, pero yo sé que tu también lo has deseado, así que… solo pienso cumplir con nuestro ultimo deseo como pareja.

Y si mañana se terminara todo, será después de nuestro último polvo…

Tanta desilusión, tanta desolación reina tanto aquí como en mi hogar, hoy es de cada uno lo que fue de los dos y ahora habrá que esperar lo que pueda pasar no debe haber comienzo si no ha habido final, tal ves mañana me persigas nuevamente tras haber asaltado el banco de la ciudad.

Mañana al despertar, cuando salga el sol con nuestros cuerpos cansados y deseos saciados, nos diremos adiós, todo será distinto para nosotros dos, volveremos a las persecuciones, a nuestras antiguas vidas, regresare a dormir con aquellas bellas jovencitas que encuentre por la calle y tú te vas a desvelar tomando café, haciendo guardia en la estación de policías.

Con cuidado de no despertarte, tomo tus muñecas y te ato a la cabecera de tu cama, se que no te prestaras a mis planes para esta noche, pero antes de que logre finalizar mi tarea despiertas, me miras pero pareces estar en shock, lo cual aprovecho para terminar, ahora te encuentras preso de tus propias esposas oficial.

-sabes algo ardilla- comencé a explicarme mientras te miraba atado a la cabecera de tu cama, aquella en la que tantas veces desperté antes- Creí que indudablemente podía botarte de repente, fíjate si estaba equivocado- comienzo a posicionarme sobre tu cuerpo para terminar susurrándote en tu oído-siendo tú quien me has botado…- me miras, con una extraña combinación de sentimientos, una mezcla entre miedo, horror, odio, pasión, amor, lujuria... ¿lastima? Tal ves… puede que también sientas lastima por mi, un pobre idiota enamorado.

-Quiero darte una despedida, que recuerdes toda la vida- te digo mientras ato un trozo de tela rojo en tus ojos, limitándote de tu sentido de la vista, haciendo de esta noche algo mas interesante-esta noche he venido a que nos demos el último polvo amor mío…-

Quizás parezca pedir demasiado, pero yo sé que tu también lo has deseado.

Y si mañana se terminara todo, se que fui yo quien conquisto todos aquellos territorios vírgenes de tu cuerpo, te acompañe por noches y juntos visitamos el lado oscuro de tu cama, fui yo quien paso su lengua por el borde de tu cara y quien probó tus lágrimas saladas…

* * *

si llegaron hasta aquí abajo, muchas gracias por molestarse en leer esto :D

bye besos ;D

¿review?

¿lemon?

xD


End file.
